


Birth of a Legacy

by Rain_dancer01



Category: foopets - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_dancer01/pseuds/Rain_dancer01
Summary: In a digital reality a confused new creation tries to make sense of her world.





	Birth of a Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I wrote back when I was still really into foopets (or GoPokey! as it was originally called ). I've long since drifted away from it. This is based back in the original facebook GoPokey days before pokey, or legacy pets as they later became known, stopped being created and it became a separate site.

Flickers of awareness pierced her being, like a dream drifting through her sleeping mind, but gradually becoming more intense. The pokey stirred and whined softly as the sounds and smells of whatever reality surrounded her finally dragged her out of the nothingness and into virtual life and existence

She rested a moment longer, trying to process what was happening, then she opened her eyes and blinked hard as she found the brightness surrounding her almost overwhelming....

She tried again her young eyes struggling to focus. This time she was more successful, although everything was still blurry she could make out shapes and outlines, colours of brown, golden and black that she hadn't noticed before. The puppy closed her eyes again and bowed her head, bracing herself to try a third time. 

She opened her eyes again, slowly this time, and found herself surrounded by whiteness. The shapes she'd noticed before she could now see were other puppies: one was a handsome golden coloured dog that wagged his tail in greeting to her, another looked almost identical to the first but its soft coat was a chocolate brown instead of gold. the third was a robust, and strong looking black and tan dog with short floppy ears, a short stubby tail, and a round face that almost seemed to be smiling at her.  
Standing slightly apart was a black and white dog with one pointy and one floppy ear and a cheeky but very cute looking face, and finally, close to the black and white pup, was a sweet brown puppy with black patches and two pointy ears.  
Above them all was a blue sign, although the new puppy had no idea what it said.

She looked around at the other pups, they all seemed to have an air of waiting for something, and she herself felt anticipation, that something ought to happen soon. But what?  
Curious she politely asked the black and tan coloured pup what his name was and what was going on. 

“We don't have names yet” the rottweiler puppy explained patiently “ and we are waiting for someone to choose us to be theirs and take us home”

“But how did I get here?” the new pup asked “I don't remember anything from “before”....now she thought about this, it confused her, had there even been a “before”?

The black and tan puppy was silent a moment, looking thoughtful. Finally he looked to his companions for help, it was the golden pup that spoke.

“We're not entirely sure. We are the first, so we have no parents.... we sort of “appear” I guess.”

“What happens when there are no more puppies left here to choose?” the new pup asked . 

Now the chocolate coloured pup spoke “when each of us is chosen, another “appears” to take their place. There was another black lab here before you, he got chosen and adopted by someone, and then you arriv.....”. 

“Shhh” the black and white pup interrupted softly, “I can hear clicking, someone is coming to choose one of us…..”


End file.
